Marked
by Antonia Rose
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's mission on Jarica is over, at least that is what they thought. When Obi-Wan collapses in the council chamber no one can understand what happened. The 19-year-old Padawan is brought to the Healer's Wing and no one there understands 1. since when Obi-Wan Kenobi has a tattoo. 2. why he is actually in perfect health.
1. Part 1

**Marked**

Rain pattered against the large window that span all the way around the council chamber. As Qui-Gon Jinn told the council about their last mission on Jarica his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi simply watched the raindrops glide down the transparisteel. The words Qui-Gon was saying simply became a noise in the background as Obi-Wan let his mind drift. He knew that he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop himself. His mind was trying to figure something out and he didn't even know what.

He had the strangest feeling he was being watched and not by the council. Someone - something else was watching him. He shifted uncomfortably. The Force was trying to warn him but something about it felt strange. The warning was so vague, he couldn't quite understand it.

He stared aimlessly out the window at the skyline in the distance. Occasionally he caught a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye but if he moved to see what it was, it was gone.

He then suddenly realised that the room had gone silent and quickly snapped his attention back to the council members who were all staring at him. His cheeks flushed scarlet and he noticed that Qui-Gon was staring at him as well.

"Are we boring you Padawan Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked with a stern look on his face.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and then bowed low. "My apologies Masters. I let my mind drift. It won't happen again."

"Thinking of what were you? Hmm" Yoda inquired.

Obi-Wan was unsure what to answer. Out of habit he glanced to his Master for advice. Qui-Gon looked annoyed by the interruption but seemed intrigued nevertheless.

"I sensed… something. I'm not sure what it means. I can't really describe it…" Obi-Wan realised how pathetic that must have sounded and blushed again.

The council members all looked at each other as if leading a silent conversation. Finally, someone spoke up. "We didn't sense anything Padawan."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. None of the council members had sensed anything? He looked at Qui-Gon but he was just looking at him questioningly.

"Worry you should not. Mhm, safe you are." Yoda said.

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan said as he bowed to the council again. He was now thoroughly embarrassed.

Mace turned his attention back to Qui-Gon and asked him to continue his report.

Obi-Wan concentrated making sure to catch every word his Master said. The shadows moving on the edge of his vision caught his attention again but he quickly ignored them.

Slowly he felt a tightness spread through his chest. At first, he thought it was nothing but when it wouldn't go away he reached up with a hand as if that would make it stop. He was all over the place and he knew Qui-Gon would reprimand him for his behaviour later.

For the second time Mace turned his attention to the unfocused Padawan in annoyance. "Padawan Kenobi. If you can't keep still then…" The sentence died on his lips as Obi-Wan cried out and fell to his knees.

Out of nowhere Obi-Wan was hit by a searing pain above his heart. It was like someone was holding a branding iron to his chest. Black spots filled his vision as pain coursed through his body. "I can't breathe" he gasped.

The whole council jumped to their feet. Ki Adi Mundi was the first to react and called for a healer.

Qui-Gon was kneeling next to his Padawan in a heartbeat. Obi-Wan was panting heavily and the tremors that ran through him were unmissable.

Qui-Gon grabbed the boy by the shoulders to stop him from falling forwards. He then carefully helped him so he was lying on his back. He didn't need the Force to know that his Padawan was in pain, it was written across his face.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. Just breathe." Qui-Gon tried to assure the boy.

"I can't. It hurts"

Qui-Gon wiped a stray tear from his Padawan's face. He had no idea what to do.

Suddenly the room went dark as if it had been swallowed by a shadow. A cold chill filled the air.

As quickly as it had come it disappeared again. Qui-Gon looked at the council members but they were as puzzled as he was. But yet they didn't say a word. The whole room was silent. Too silent. The council just stood there with their heads bowed.

That was when Qui-Gon finally understood. He almost didn't dare to look down, when he did it felt like his heart had stopped.

Obi-Wan lay completely still staring sightlessly into the distance.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice was small and uncharacteristically fragile. He got no response. He could barely move but he turned pleading eyes to the council. "Help him. Please, do something."

Mace was the only one who dared to step forward.

Qui-Gon felt like he was in a dream, this couldn't be happening.

Before he knew it, Mace was kneeling opposite him and taking Obi-Wan's pulse and Qui-Gon heard the words he was dreading.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. He's… dead."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Obi-Wan?"_

 _The ginger-haired Padawan turned away from the view of the capital of Jarica. He had been watching as from far and wide people were arriving and started gathering in the capital. He wondered what the occasion was. Perhaps a festival?_

" _Yes Master?" He asked as he faced the older Jedi who had called him._

" _You seem distracted." Qui-Gon said with a frown._

" _I was merely wondering what was going on in the capital." Obi-Wan replied, glancing back at the crowd that was forming. He could sense both anticipation and trepidation resonating from the people._

" _A festival of sorts I suppose." Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "But come now, our transport is waiting."_

 _Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully and followed as his Master made his way further into the hanger towards the waiting ship._

 _As Qui-Gon boarded the ship Obi-Wan found himself glancing back again. Something didn't feel right. As he saw the sun begin to rise he felt a slight ache in his chest. He winced slightly and reached up but the pain soon vanished._

 _He turned away again and boarded the ship. It would be a day's journey back to Coruscant, hopefully that would be enough time to sort through his jumbled thoughts._


	2. Part 2

A/N: I just realised that I didn't write an author's note at the beginning of part 1. Ups.  
This is basically what happens when I get really bored at school and then stay up for way too long writing. I hope you enjoy it though! It's not that long and is already more or less complete so I won't make you wait too long before updating. ;)  
As always _please_ let me know what you think!

* * *

All Obi-Wan could see was darkness, all he could hear was silence. He knew he was lying down but he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. The air was thick and weighed down on him. A cold numbness running through every inch of him.

The silence was shattered by a single word that was barely audible.

"Obi-Wan?"

He didn't recognise the voice until it called out again, louder.

"Help him. Please, do something!"

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. He's… dead."

"No! He can't be dead. He isn't dead."

 _Dead?_

Was he dead? Obi-Wan found it difficult to believe that this was what death felt like. On the other hand, how would he know? But he always imagined being one with the Force would feel different.

He sat up and the dark fog around him started to disappear. He was sitting on the floor of the council chamber. But he was alone.

"Hello?" His voice echoed through the room but there was no reply.

He heard rushed footsteps behind him, when he turned there was no one there.

"You're too late." He heard Mace Windu say solemnly.

And then he heard footsteps again. There were more this time and they were moving away from him.

Obi-Wan felt something brush against his cheek but when he reached up there was nothing there. Slowly he got to his feet and then he saw Qui-Gon kneeling on the ground.

"Qui-Gon! What's going on?" He asked but Qui-Gon didn't react. "Master?"

Obi-Wan could only see his Master's back. He took a few steps closer so he was standing directly behind him. He reached out but his hand went straight through the man's shoulder.

In disbelief Obi-Wan staggered backwards, staring at his hand. "I don't understand…" He looked up again and the image finally cleared.

Qui-Gon was alone at the centre of the council chamber. He was kneeling on the floor, he held something in his arms, Obi-Wan couldn't tell what it was. He walked around his Master and gasped at the sight.

Qui-Gon was crying and in his arms, he held his Padawan. "Please, give him back to me." The Jedi Master whispered, but Obi-Wan could hear it clearly. It broke his heart to see his Master in such a state and it hurt even more to know that he was the cause for it.

 _So, I am dead._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. The worst part was, he didn't even understand what had happened.

Obi-Wan's attention was torn from the sight before him when he heard quiet laughter. He turned a full circle but couldn't see anyone. When he looked back down Qui-Gon was gone and he was alone again.

"Qui-Gon?" He called out although he knew he wouldn't get a reply.

The laughter echoed around the room again but louder this time and Obi-Wan could tell that it was a woman's laughter, but he didn't recognise it. He followed the sound leading him out of the council chamber. As soon as he stepped through the large doors he found himself in a completely different part of the Temple. He was in the corridor leading to the apartment he shared with his Master.

"How…?" He started to ask but the laughter interrupted him. "Who's there?"

"Oh, don't mind me" the voice replied.

"Wait. You can hear me?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

"Of course I can hear you."

"Who are you?" He looked around again, " _Where_ are you?"

Obi-Wan took a step back as the shadows around him started to move, forming a figure in front of him.

"I am here, I am everywhere." The voice replied. "Your first question is harder to answer though."

The dark shadows seemed to melt away leaving a young woman standing in the corridor.

Her dark hair flowed down her back like a shadow, and her fiery eyes seemed to flicker like a flame in the wind. As she stepped closer, all Obi-Wan could hear was the soft tap of her boots against the floor. Soon they were standing face to face. The woman reached out and let her fingers glide down Obi-Wan's Padawan braid.

"I've never met a Jedi before." She said.

Obi-Wan didn't pull away from the stranger who was still playing with his braid. The mere fact that she _could_ touch him was reassuring enough to let her continue. "Why can you touch me but I couldn't touch Qui-Gon?" he asked.

The woman finally let go of the braid and looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "All in good time my dear Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"How do you know my…" He started to ask but he was interrupted.

"Ask me a different question."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Where…?"

"The Temple." She interrupted again. "A different question."

"Am I dead?"

A smile spread across the woman's face. "Not yet."

"Not dead… I don't understand". Nothing made sense, if he wasn't dead then what was going on.

The woman laughed, "They didn't tell you?" She reached out laying a hand on Obi-Wan's chest. As soon as she touched him a searing pain shot through his body like it had before in the council chamber. "You have the mark. You are a contestant." She removed her hand and the pain stopped again. "Say your goodbyes." And with that the woman melted away like shadows that fled from the light.

Obi-Wan's head was buzzing with questions he couldn't answer. Contestant? For what? He broke into a sprint and headed straight for his apartment. He had a feeling he would find Qui-Gon there. Inside he quickly scanned the rooms until he found his Master in his room.

Qui-Gon sat on his Padawan's bed turning the boy's lightsaber in his hands.

Obi-Wan reached out but again his hand went straight through his Master. "Master, please!"

"I can't believe you're gone." Qui-Gon said, seemingly talking to the lightsaber.

"I'm not. I'm right here! Master, just listen!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Time to go, Obi-Wan." The shadows in the room seemed to grow as if they were reaching out to him, calling for him.

"Qui-Gon, I need your help! I'm trapped." The shadows took hold of Obi-Wan and he felt like he was sinking through the floor. "Master!"

* * *

Qui-Gon's head snapped up. He had heard something, a word. _Master._ It had barely been a whisper. "Obi-Wan?" His chest tightened as the name escaped his lips and echoed off the walls. How could a single name cause him so much pain? His Padawan had died barely two hours ago, and no one could tell him why. All the healers had said was: "He's in perfect health." _Well, clearly not! If he were in perfect health he wouldn't be dead!_ Qui-Gon's grip tightened around the lightsaber hilt as he struggled to calm himself down again. _Dead._ Even now, he couldn't believe it. But some part of him knew that it wasn't just denial. He could still feel his Padawan's presence. It was just beyond his reach but it was there. He knew it. Obi-Wan was there, he had heard him.

Qui-Gon's comlink flashed trying to get the Jedi Master's attention. Very carefully Qui-Gon placed his Padawan's lightsaber on the desk and turned his attention to the comlink. "Jinn" he said flatly. He was in no mood for a conversation. He had made it very clear that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was _very_ important. So, if it wasn't, he would simply hang up.

"Qui-Gon" Mace Windu replied, "we need you at the Healer's Wing. There's something you should see."

Qui-Gon frowned. There was nothing at the Healer's Wing that he would want to see. He had already seen enough. Still, he said he would be there shortly and left the apartment.

. . .

"This had better be important." Qui-Gon said as soon as he saw Mace waiting in the Healer's Wing. He didn't care that it sounded disrespectful.

"We were hoping you could explain something." Mace said ignoring the other Jedi's tone. Together they started walking towards the back of the wing. "Obi-Wan's tattoo, it… changed. The healers can't explain it and…" Mace stopped talking as Qui-Gon suddenly halted mid-step.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose high in surprise before falling into a deep frown. "Obi-Wan doesn't have a tattoo."

Mace considered the other Jedi for a moment. "Well, I was surprised myself. But it's hardly any of my business. Tattoos aren't forbidden. However, I'm surprised that you didn't know…"

"I don't believe it." Qui-Gon said as he rushed past the council member, heading straight for the last door in the Healer's Wing.

When Qui-Gon entered the room, he had to take a step back. There was that word again. The word that had been floating around his head and driving the air painfully from his lungs. _Dead._ He didn't want to believe it, his senses were telling him not to, but the sight before him was like a dagger through the heart. _Dead._ He was dead and there was nothing Qui-Gon could do about it. Whatever he had felt, whatever he had heard, it couldn't have been real.

His Padawan was dead.

The first thing that Qui-Gon noticed was how vulnerable Obi-Wan looked. He was still so young, he had only just turned 19. His relaxed expression only highlighted his boyish features. His ginger hair stood out against his pale skin and the all too white sheets of the bed he had been laid on.

It felt wrong. It _was_ wrong.

Qui-Gon took a few steps, closing the gap between him and his Padawan. "May the Force be with you, my Padawan." He said quietly as he repositioned the long ginger Padawan braid even though it had already been neatly placed over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Mace entering the room.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you." Mace said with more sympathy in his voice than Qui-Gon was expecting to hear.

It _was_ hard, but for some reason Qui-Gon was expecting it to be harder. When Tahl died it had felt different. Even though Qui-Gon could see his Padawan's lifeless body, he still couldn't believe it. He was still expecting Obi-Wan to wake up. Perhaps that was what was keeping him from grieving properly. He made a mental note to visit Master Yoda later. If there was one person left he could trust to give advice it was that little green troll.

As Mace walked around the bed to the other side Qui-Gon remembered why he had come in the first place. There was no way Obi-Wan would have a tattoo. Qui-Gon was sure that Obi-Wan would have spoken to him about it. But when Mace pulled the white sheet back revealing Obi-Wan's chest, Qui-Gon was utterly speechless.

He couldn't believe that _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ would have a _tattoo_ never mind such a bold one. It looked like claw marks stretching across his chest. It was such a strange thing to have. Qui-Gon just couldn't understand what Obi-Wan had been thinking. It didn't make any sense.

"The circle over his heart was black and just before I comed you it turned gold." Mace said pulling Qui-Gon's attention to the symbol at the centre of Obi-Wan's chest.

Over the black claw marks there was a gold circle filled with crossing lines that formed an intricate pattern. Qui-Gon had the feeling that he had seen it before.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Why can't all missions be this simple?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon quietly as they observed the peace talks between the Jaricans and the Ziaans. Jarica and its neighbouring Planet Ziaa had been at war for 2 years and had finally agreed to peace talks, provided a neutral party were there to observe._

 _So far, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't had much to do. They were there to do exactly what they had been asked to: observe._

" _Don't jinx it Padawan." Qui-Gon warned with a hint of humour in his eyes._

" _Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied, suppressing a smile as he turned his attention back to the peace talks._

 _From what he had gathered, the war wasn't a particularly violent one. So, the peace talks weren't very eventful, and issues were cleared quickly. The Jedi had only been there for two days before peace was finally declared._

" _We thank you for coming." Tam-Kira, the leader of the Ziaans, said to the Jedi on her way out of the meeting room. The Jaricans and Ziaans looked very alike, they were both humanoid and wore similar styles. Unlike the Jaricans who were orange skinned with short white hair, the Ziaans had white skin and black hair. Tam-Kira had her hair tied in an elaborate bun. She bowed respectively to the two Jedi who bowed in return before leaving to return to Ziaa._

 _Then the Jedi were approached by Efiro of the Jaricans. He was their leader, which was obvious by his more extravagant clothing. "My apologies that you didn't have more to do." He said. "But I believe that your presence alone brought the talks along."_

" _I'm glad to hear it." Qui-Gon responded. "If the peace is restored, then my Padawan and I should be returning to Coruscant."_

" _Of course, of course." Efiro said "I will arrange transport."_

 _Efiro was about to bow to the Jedi when his advisor joined the discussion. Pi'Ka, Obi-Wan thought her name was. She was an elderly woman and her white hair was longer than most Jaricans'._

" _Efiro, why don't you arrange the transport for tomorrow? I'm sure the Jedi are tired."_

" _That's quite alright…" Qui-Gon started to say but Pi'Ka interrupted._

" _I insist." She said._

 _Pi'Ka made Obi-Wan feel uneasy. He was hoping that Qui-Gon would request the transport be arranged for tonight, but Qui-Gon agreed on waiting for tomorrow._

" _Excellent!" Pi'Ka exclaimed._

 _Obi-Wan looked at Efiro and realised that he too didn't seem very pleased about the Jedi staying another night, yet he didn't say a word. Then he looked back at Pi'Ka and realised that the woman's white eyes were fixed on him. It made him uncomfortable but he resisted the urge to shift his feet._

 _. . ._

 _Efiro had invited the Jedi to a banquet and even though Obi-Wan had tried to express his dislike of the idea Qui-Gon had accepted. So, now they were sitting in the great hall having dinner. Whilst Qui-Gon was having a pleasant discussion with Efiro, Obi-Wan couldn't help noticing that Pi'Ka wouldn't stop staring at him._

" _So, how old are you Obi-Wan?" Pi'Ka suddenly asked._

 _Efiro immediately stopped talking to Qui-Gon. "Well, Pi'Ka," he said with a nervous laugh and an unsure glace in Qui-Gon's direction. "That's hardly any of our business..."_

" _Nonsense." The old woman said keeping her penetrating stare on Obi-Wan._

" _There's no harm in the question." Qui-Gon said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, urging him to answer the question._

 _Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I just turned 19." He said, giving Pi'Ka a mildly suspicious look._

 _Pi'Ka's eyes seemed to light up and if possible Efiro grew more nervous._

" _If you'll excuse me…" Efiro said to the Jedi before turning to Pi'Ka "A word."_

 _With that both of them got to their feet, Pi'Ka more reluctantly, and they left._

" _What do you think that was about?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown._


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I know it's a bit weird, but hey, you seem to be enjoying it, so...

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up lying on the floor of a small room. "Qui-Gon" He said sitting up with a sudden movement. He desperately hoped that everything had been a terrible dream. But it hadn't and Qui-Gon wasn't there.

"Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan looked around to see who had spoken. His gaze fell on a figure at the other end of the room. The figure was a male humanoid and seemed to be about Obi-Wan's age if not slightly younger. He had short white hair and orange skin. It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to remember where he had seen this species before. Jarica.

Obi-Wan stood up brushing the dust off his cloak. "I'm fine. Where are we?"

"I assume we're in the Mirror Realm." Came the reply.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Mirror Realm?"

The Jarican boy studied Obi-Wan for a moment before his eyes widened in shock revealing his black-rimmed white irises. "I remember you! You were one of the Jedi on Jarica."

Obi-Wan searched his memory for the boy but he had seen so many people on Jarica that he couldn't place him.

"Yes, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you are?"

"Oh, my apologies" The Jarican straightened. "Tavin, at your service." He said with a short bow.

"A pleasure to meet you" Obi-Wan said returning the bow.

"But," Tavin continued, "what are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question."

Tavin frowned. "I thought you could only get here if you have the mark and she takes you…"

 _Finally,_ Obi-Wan thought, _I might get some answers._

"She? You mean the woman with the orange eyes?" Obi-Wan asked.

Tavin nodded. "She has many names but we call her Rahé Syn. She is the shadow demon."

"Right…"

Sensing that Obi-Wan didn't know what he was talking about Tavin decided to elaborate. "The shadow demon resides in the Mirror Realm which is basically a realm that co-exists with ours. They exist on top of each other. From this realm you can see into the other but you usually can't step between these realms." Tavin paused to see whether the Jedi was keeping up.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "So, that's why I could see Qui-Gon? But not touch him."

Tavin wasn't sure who Obi-Wan was talking about, perhaps the other Jedi who had been on Jarica, but he nodded anyway.

"So, if you can't travel between these realms, how can we be here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Usually." Tavin corrected. "For three days every ten years the realms are aligned and Rahé Syn can cross over into our realm. But we can only cross over if we have the mark and Rahé Syn takes us."

"What is this mark you keep mentioning?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"When Rahé Syn comes she brings darkness, death and destruction with her. That's why we call her the shadow demon. Centuries ago, the people of Jarica made a deal with her, because Jarica is the crossing point, it's where she can do the most damage. In return for not harming Jarica, Rahé Syn asked for five sacrifices. She calls them "contestants" because she lets them take part in her game, if you win it's said she will let you return. Every ten years our government picks the five sacrifices and marks them so Rahé Syn knows who to take."

"So, you were chosen as a sacrifice?" Obi-Wan said solemnly.

Tavin shook his head. "I volunteered. They chose my little sister, I couldn't let them take her…"

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said "That was very honourable of you."

Tavin smiled sadly "It's alright." He frowned "But I don't understand why you're… Oh..." A sudden look of understanding crossed the Jarican's face.

"What?"

Tavin expression was a mixture of anger and sadness. "They broke the rules. They're only allowed to choose Jaricans. They weren't allowed to mark you."

"What?"

"You have the mark. There's no other explanation." Tavin patted his chest indicating where the mark was.

Obi-Wan frowned and then looked down at his own chest. He couldn't see the mark because it was hidden by his tunic. "Is that what I felt before I woke up here?" He asked as he started to try and piece all the bits of information he had received together.

Tavin nodded again. "You felt her tearing your soul from your body. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his chest absentmindedly as he remembered the pain he had felt in the council chamber. "Is that why everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"Probably."

Curiosity finally got the better of him and Obi-Wan undid his tunic to see the mark on his chest. It was a golden circle with criss-crossing lines through it. But what struck him were the scars that ran across his chest, almost like claw marks, and the blood that stained his skin. Still the golden circle stood out against it all. Obi-Wan ran his fingers along one of the scars and they came back red. Obi-Wan didn't want to imagine Qui-Gon's reaction to this. _What if he thinks I hurt myself and didn't say anything?_ Obi-Wan thought with dread.

As if he could read Obi-Wan's mind Tavin spoke. "It was a shock for me at first as well. But it makes me feel better that my sister can't see it. In our realm these claw marks just look like black lines."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said as he put his belt back on, closing his tunic and hiding the hideous scars across his chest. That was indeed a comforting thought.

Suddenly a loud sound filled the room forcing Obi-Wan and Tavin to cover their ears. Then the walls of the room collapsed and they found themselves in a large arena. At the other end of the arena Obi-Wan could see three other Jaricans. A boy and two girls. All of them showing the same characteristics as Tavin: short white hair and orange skin.

Just as suddenly as it had started the sound stopped and was replaced by complete silence.

"I take it the game has started" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Shadows glided like black snakes across the arena and met in the middle where they formed the figure of Rahé Syn. Her gaze fell on each of her contestants individually as she seemed to size them up.

"Dear contestants, welcome!" She said, her voice booming across the arena. "You have 2 days left before the gateway back to your realm closes. Complete my game before then and I let you go back, if you have somewhere to go back to." She laughed. "Let the game begin!"

There was silence again as Rahé Syn disappeared.

"What did she mean by "if you have somewhere to go back to"?" Obi-Wan asked Tavin.

"If your body is harmed or destroyed, so you couldn't live anymore… well you die. That's why my sister is watching over me back in our realm. So I can come back…"

"You don't think you'll get to go back?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hardly anyone ever survives…" Tavin said solemnly.

"We will." Obi-wan said reaching out his hand to Tavin, who hesitated before smiling and taking it.

"I just hope someone is watching over you…" Tavin said with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, my Master won't let anything happen to me." Obi-wan said with complete faith. But then he was hit by a terrible thought. _They think I'm dead... Funeral._

* * *

"Jarica!" Qui-Gon said as he woke from his mediation. He had seen the symbol on Jarica. He jumped to his feet. It wasn't just a tattoo, it meant something and Qui-Gon would figure out what. He hastily made his way to the archives. Surely, he would be able to find answers there.

Halfway down the corridor to the archives Qui-Gon was intercepted by Mace Windu.

"Qui-Gon, can I have a word?"

"Actually, I'm busy." Qui-Gon said trying to walk around the council member to continue his path.

"It's about Obi-Wan's funeral…" Mace said, stopping Qui-Gon in his tracks.

Qui-Gon didn't say a word. He remained completely still as Mace walked to join him again, further down the corridor.

"It's scheduled for tonight." Mace continued.

"What?" Qui-Gon said with wide eyes.

"There isn't much reason to postpone…"

"But…" Qui-Gon stammered, "We don't know what happened yet."

Master Windu's usually stern face was full of sympathy. "The healers have run all their tests…"

"But they haven't found the answer!"

"And they probably never will… I'm sorry, I know this is difficult for you. I think the funeral will help you move on."

Qui-Gon shook his head defiantly. "How can it be that the healers say he was in perfect health, yet he died in the middle of the council chamber of all places? Surrounded by the high council, yet no one sensed a thing! It doesn't make sense!" Qui-Gon was on the verge of tears and had to pull himself back together. He wouldn't cry in front of Mace Windu.

"I don't know" Mace admitted.

"The symbol on his chest, I remembered where I had seen it before. On Jarica. I don't think it's simply a tattoo, I think it means something."

"Jarica?" Mace said with a frown.

"Just let me find out what it means. Can't you postpone?"

Mace looked unsure. "I don't think…"

"Please." Qui-Gon begged. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he needed to postpone this funeral for as long as possible.

Mace considered the older man's face for a moment and then conceded. "I will reschedule for tomorrow…"

"Thank you." And with that Qui-Gon continued his path.

* * *

"What do you think happens now?" Tavin asked.

All five contestants stood in the arena looking around, but nothing happened.

"I don't know" Obi-Wan answered. They had been waiting for at least 10 minutes since Rahé Syn said that the game had begun. He was trying to figure out what the game was supposed to be. Would she just make them wait in this arena for two days?

Obi-Wan walked towards the closest wall and inspected it. Perhaps there was a way out. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked around the round arena.

"What's he doing?" One of the Jaricans asked.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Ehm… Mister Jedi?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Tavin following him hesitantly.

"What _are_ you doing?" He continued.

"I'm looking for a way out. I'm not just going to wait here." He then smiled, "And it's Obi-Wan, not Mister Jedi."

Obi-Wan continued inspecting the wall and Tavin followed.

"Who are the other Jaricans? Do you know them?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Tavin glanced to the three Jaricans who still stood at the centre of the arena. "The boy is Perth, the girl on his left with the braid is Renja and the other girl is Sirla. But I don't really know them well."

Obi-Wan noticed that none of them seemed to be older than 20 and Sirla only looked about 14. "Is there a reason that all the contestants are so young?" He asked.

Tavin shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps Rahé Syn asked for children…"

Obi-Wan sighed. He disliked being described as a child. But he was soon distracted when he found a crack in the wall. It was only a thin line but it seemed to form an arch. He ran a hand along the crack, perhaps it was a door.

"Tavin, give me a hand." He said as he started pushing against the wall.

With Tavin's help the wall started to give way and slid inwards revealing a doorway.

"See?" Obi-Wan said, "I knew there would be a way out."

Tavin looked at the dark corridor that lead away from the arena with uncertainty. "You think this is a good idea?"

Obi-Wan looked around the arena again. "Do you have a better idea?"

Tavin shifted uncomfortably and then shook his head.

"Right." Obi-Wan then turned his gaze back to the other three Jaricans. "Are you coming as well?" He called out, gesturing towards the doorway they had created.

They all shared an uncertain look but then nodded and walked over.

Tavin followed as Obi-Wan lead the way through the dark corridor. Behind him the other three Jaricans walked.

"Hey, Tavin. Who's he?" Perth asked, indicating Obi-Wan with his head.

"He's a Jedi." Tavin answered. "He was on Jarica for the peace talks with Ziaa."

"What's he doing here?" Sirla asked.

"He has the mark." Tavin replied.

Renja gasped, "They wouldn't dare! A Jedi?"

"Shh" Obi-Wan said stopping. Everyone went silent and listened.

At first, they couldn't hear anything but then Tavin heard what Obi-Wan had. It sounded like water. And it was getting closer.

Water came rushing down the corridor. At first it only came up to their ankles but the water level was slowly rising.

"What do we do?" Sirla asked panicking.

"We have to find a way out." Obi-Wan said remaining calm. He started searching the corridor and soon the Jaricans joined in.

The water rose to their knees and they still hadn't found a way out.

"Jedi! Up there!" Perth called out, pointing upwards.

Obi-Wan looked up and had to squint to see the small ledge about 2 meters up. "Good job." He praised.

"But how do we get up?" Renja asked.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I can give you a boost up." Obi-Wan said.

"Wait, what about you?" Tavin asked.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the ledge. "I'll get up, don't worry." He bent his knees and held out his hands, "Sirla, you first." She was the youngest and smallest, so she would be the first to be swept away if the current got strong enough. It made sense for her to go first.

With an unsure look up Sirla put a foot in Obi-Wan's hands. He gave her a boost up and she landed safely on the ledge.

"Can you see anything?" Renja asked.

"There's a gate blocking the way! There's another corridor leading away behind it though." She called back.

"How are we supposed to get past the gate?" Tavin asked.

"Let's concentrate on getting up there first" Obi-Wan replied, getting ready to give Perth, the second smallest, a boost up.

With Perth safely on the ledge, Obi-Wan gave Renja a boost as well, leaving only him and Tavin. The water had almost reached Obi-Wan's waist by now making it difficult to stand.

"Tavin, you're next"

Tavin hesitated. "What use is it if we can't get through the gate?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. If only he had his lightsaber… Instinctively he reached to his hip and then frowned when his hand closed around the metal cylinder. He looked down at the lightsaber in his hand.

"What's that?" Tavin asked.

Not wanting to waste any more time Obi-Wan pushed the hilt into Tavin's hands. "My lightsaber. Use this button to activate it. You can use it to cut through the gate. Just be careful!"

With the rising water it became difficult to get into the right position to give Tavin a boost up. He could see Tavin's hesitation so he didn't waste any time before throwing him up to the ledge.

Obi-Wan could feel the force of the water trying to knock him off his feet. He would never be able to jump up.

When the current finally became too strong Obi-Wan barely manage to grab hold of the uneven wall to stop himself from getting carried away.

"Obi-Wan!" He heard Tavin call out. He looked up and saw a line hanging down from the ledge. He let go of the wall and grabbed the line allowing himself to be pulled up. Several pairs of hands pulled him over the ledge once he reached the top.

"Thank you" He said between heavy breaths. He got to his feet and saw that the line he had been pulled up with had been made out of the Jaricans' jackets.

"Hurry" Perth called as he headed through the hole that had been cut in the gate. The others followed and they ran down the corridor.

Once they couldn't hear the rushing water anymore they stopped running and continued their path at a comfortable pace.

"This is yours" Tavin said handing Obi-Wan his lightsaber back. "I am honoured that a Jedi would entrust me with his weapon." He added with a sheepish smile.

Obi-Wan accepted the lightsaber gratefully and hooked it back onto his belt. "Well, I trust you."


	4. Part 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

sunderside: I actually wasn't thinking about Dr. Strange when I wrote it, but now that you mention it, I suppose it is a bit like that... :)

* * *

Qui-Gon spent hours looking through the archives. Just as he was about to give up he stumbled across the symbol he had been looking for. Attached to the image of the symbol was a short article.

" _...The symbol of a shadow demon, which crosses realms most frequently on the planet Jarica, most commonly known under the name Rahé Syn by the Jaricans. [Also known as: Kearaeve, Dirayé, Moary'iani…]_ _Every 10 years she appears to collect her sacrifices from the people of Jarica. 5 children under the age of 20. These sacrifices are marked with the symbol... "_

 _Sacrifice?_ Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. His Padawan had been taken as a sacrifice?! They went to Jarica to help with their peace talks and they take his Padawan as a sacrifice to their demon? Qui-Gon just wanted to throw something across the room. Obi-Wan had felt something, he had known that something was wrong but Qui-Gon and the council had just dismissed him.

Qui-Gon let his head fall on to the desk. With a shaky breath he released his frustration into the Force.

Qui-Gon felt a light tap on his shin and looked down.

"Come with me you should, hmm, yes." Yoda's head bobbed as he turned to lead the way. He didn't wait to see whether Qui-Gon was following.

Without much thought Qui-Gon turned the screen he had been reading on off and followed the small green Jedi Master.

Yoda lead Qui-Gon back to his apartment where he poured tea for his guest.

"Sit." He instructed as he handed the tall Jedi a small cup of tea.

Qui-Gon obeyed and sat cross-legged on one of the cushions holding the fragile cup in his large hands.

Yoda sat opposite Qui-Gon and simply watched the other Jedi take sips of tea for a while.

"Talked to Mace I did." He finally broke the silence. "Told me postponed the funeral you did, hmm." Yoda eyed Qui-Gon carefully.

Qui-Gon put the cup down and met Yoda's gaze. "Yes, I did."

"Afraid to let go you are." Yoda said pointing his walking stick at Qui-Gon accusingly. But his ears drooped with a sadness of his own. Yoda had been fond of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon knew.

Qui-Gon sighed. "That's not it…"

Yoda seemed to perk up with sudden interest.

"I don't know how to explain it Master Yoda…" Qui-Gon admitted. "I'm having a hard time believing that he's actually dead. I can still feel him. It doesn't feel like he's gone…"

Yoda nodded slowly. "One with the Force he is." Yoda gestured around him. "Feel him you can, because with you he is." The small Master gently patted Qui-Gon's knee.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't think that's it. It's like all I have to do is reach out and he would be there…" Qui-Gon reached out with his hand but when it only grasped air he retracted it again.

"Let him go you must. Only then peace you will find."

* * *

Obi-Wan paused in his step. He could feel his Master reaching out to him. He closed his eyes and saw Qui-Gon sitting in Master Yoda's apartment. Obi-Wan knelt to be at eye level with him. Qui-Gon reached out with his hand and Obi-Wan did the same but when his hand only grasped at air he opened his eyes again and the image disappeared. He let his hand fall back to his side and looked on at the four Jaricans disappearing down the corridor.

He closed his eyes again "I will come back to you." He called on the Force to carry his message to his Master.

He opened his eyes again and stood up to catch up to the others.

. . .

They reached the end of the corridor.

"Dead-end." Renja said in a downbeat tone.

"There must be another way. Like before, we just need to find it…" Sirla said.

The ground started to shake and each of them held on to a wall. Dust filled the air as the corridor collapsed closing off the way they had come.

The small part of corridor that they were in went pitch black.

"Is everyone alright?" Obi-Wan asked. He couldn't make out a thing.

He got four yeses as a reply.

"We're trapped!"

"I can't see!"

"Where is everyone?"

"It's alright. Just remain calm. Like Sirla said, there must be a way out. We just have to find it." Obi-Wan said and everyone stopped talking. He could hear shuffling footsteps as he assumed everyone started searching the walls and floor.

Suddenly the whole corridor tilted. Obi-Wan fell and started sliding down the corridor. When he reached the dead-end the wall disappeared revealing a cliff. The light spilling into the corridor blinded him momentarily. Last minute he managed to grab hold of the edge. Next to him both Renja and Perth managed to get hold of the cliff edge. When Tavin and Sirla came sliding down they missed the edge and fell with startled cries.

"Catch her!" Obi-Wan called out as he let go with one hand and reached out with the Force to stop Tavin's fall.

Tavin halted mid-air and he caught Sirla. Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shut. It took all of his concentration to keep them both from falling. Sweat trickled down his temples, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on for.

Renja looked down, there was a seemingly endless drop below. She glanced back at the Jedi and saw that his hand was starting to slip. _There has to be a way out._ She thought.

She looked down again. In the darkness below she saw something flicker. She squinted to get a closer look.

"Perth. Down there, do you see it?" she asked.

Perth adjusted to see what Renja was talking about. He looked down but all he could see was the endless drop. But then he saw the flicker as well. It looked like a mirror.

"I see it. What are you thinking?"

Renja considered for a moment. She looked at the Jedi again. It didn't look like he could hold on for much longer anyway…

"We have to let go." She said.

"What?!" Tavin and Perth exclaimed at the same time. Obi-Wan was concentrating too hard to pick up on the conversation.

"I think there's a portal down there, if we aim correctly we should go straight through it!"

The three other Jarican's shared unsure glances.

Tavin looked up at Obi-Wan, he could see the exhaustion on the Jedi's face. It didn't seem like they had much of a choice. He nodded. "Alright."

Renja measured the distance in her mind. "I'll go first." She positioned herself and aimed for where she had seen the flicker below. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself. She then pushed off from the wall and fell.

Tavin, Perth and Sirla watched as Renja disappeared into the darkness below. Then there was a flash of blue and she was gone…

"Do you think it worked?" Perth asked with uncertainty.

"Only one way to find out." Tavin replied. "Obi-Wan let us go!" He called up in hopes of getting through to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

"Trust me."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked down. Tavin smiled at him with great assurance.  
"Let go!", Tavin called again and reluctantly Obi-Wan stopped controlling the force and watched worriedly as Tavin and Sirla fell. There was another flash of blue and they were gone.

"What…?"

"We think it's the way out. See the flicker down there? It seems to be a portal…" Perth said.

Obi-Wan glanced down and saw the blueish flicker against the black.

"Ready?" Perth asked as he positioned himself.

Obi-Wan nodded and they both let themselves fall.

* * *

Qui-Gon lay on his bed but he couldn't sleep. He simply let the last few days play out over and over again.

He held his face in his hands, he should have known that something was wrong. Obi-Wan hadn't been acting like himself, he had been distracted. Why did he just write it off? Why didn't he take the time to talk to Obi-Wan? Why…?

Qui-Gon sighed, if he continued down this path, he knew he might never find his way back again. He could spend hours asking himself "why".

Why did Obi-Wan have to die? Why couldn't he let go?

Qui-Gon turned onto his side. _I will come back to you._ He had heard those words so clearly back in Yoda's apartment. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or was Obi-Wan really still alive? But how could he be? There was a _funeral_ planned for tomorrow - or today? Qui-Gon glanced at the time and realised that it was gone midnight.

A part of him knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep but still he lay there and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _What are you playing at?!" Efiro demanded._

 _Pi'Ka met the man's angry gaze with her own. "This is none of your business."_

 _Efiro massaged his temples. "He is a Jedi! You can't pick him!"_

" _I can pick who I want to pick!"_

" _Not a Jedi!"_

" _Why not? Tomorrow the five contestants will be taken, I have one left to pick, I pick the Jedi."_

" _You can't. The rules state…"_

" _The rules?" Pi'Ka scoffed. "He is the right age. Rahé Syn doesn't care if he's Jarican or not."_

 _Efiro gave the woman a hard stare, "She might not, but I do. The Jedi came here to help us, we can't betray them. You will not mark him; do you hear me?"_

 _Pi'Ka narrowed her eyes, "I do not answer to you."_

 _She turned on her heels and left the panicked Efiro behind._

 _After a moment's hesitation Efiro headed back to the banquet. He couldn't see Pi'Ka anywhere and the older Jedi appeared to be alone._

" _Master Qui-Gon, where's your apprentice?" Efiro asked trying to sound reasonably calm._


	5. Part 5

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked a few times so they could adjust to the light.

"It's alright Obi-Wan, I've got you. Just breathe."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Where am I?" He looked up and saw Qui-Gon looking down at him worriedly. He tried to look at where he was and the realised that he was in Qui-Gon's arms. "Master? What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up but Qui-Gon's strong grip kept him in place.

"Don't move." Qui-Gon said softly, "Healers are on their way."

"Healers?" Obi-Wan's frown deepened. He managed to push himself out of Qui-Gon's grip, "I don't understand..."

He suddenly went bright red as he realised that he was in the middle of the council chamber. With all 12 council members looking at him.

He immediately jumped to his feet which was a mistake because it made him feel very dizzy.

"Take it easy Padawan." Mace Windu said.

"I don't understand. Did we get out? Where are the others?" Obi-Wan asked. He was completely confused.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. His voice full of concern as he stood next to his Padawan placing a hand over the boy's forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"Rahé Syn's game in the Mirror Realm. I was there with four others from Jarica, they marked me for…"

"Perhaps you should sit down." Qui-Gon interrupted him, "You appear to be delusional. I think you might have a fever."

"I don't… what?"

"Obi-Wan sit down! You already passed out once, I'm afraid you might do so again." Qui-Gon said with a stern voice.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but he was too confused to formulate an appropriate question, so he closed his mouth again and simply sat down. He didn't care about the council members who were still looking at him anymore. Too many things were happening at once, he couldn't figure out what was going on.

He didn't say another word and when the healers arrived he got up with Qui-Gon's help and just let himself be lead to the Healer's Wing.

The healers decided that he had caught some kind of virus on Jarica and he needed to stay at the Healer's Wing for a while. So, he was lead to a room and was advised to get some sleep. Again Obi-Wan didn't say anything. Only when he was alone with Qui-Gon again did he speak.

"I don't understand…" He said quietly.

Qui-Gon frowned at his Padawan. "You're very sick Obi-Wan. Just rest, you don't need to understand."

"But I feel fine. I know that it was real. Was falling through the portal winning? But that was too easy, wasn't it?…"

"Just get some rest, please. I'm sure everything will make more sense tomorrow."

Reluctantly Obi-Wan let himself sink into the pillows. He _was_ very tired. He closed his eyes. _Tomorrow, everything would make sense._

His eyes sprung open and he sat up with a sudden movement. "No." Tomorrow was when his time would run out. The game couldn't be over yet, there was still time left. "I'm still in the game" He said.

Qui-Gon who was completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events had to react quickly to stop his Padawan from running out of the room.

"Get out of my way. I need to find Tavin and the others."

"You're not making any sense Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, his wide frame blocking the door.

"Move. I won't ask again."

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "You're treading on dangerous ground Padawan." Qui-Gon said sternly, drawing himself up to his full height.

Obi-Wan had to give Rahé Syn credit, this Qui-Gon was very realistic. So much so that he started to doubt whether he was right.

"You always tell me to trust my feelings, that's what I'm going to do. This isn't real." Obi-Wan grabbed the lightsaber hilt that hung by his hip. "Move."

There was a shocked look on Qui-Gon's face as he looked at the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's hand. Qui-Gon took his own lightsaber into his hand. "You don't want to do this Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan uncertainty disappeared as a look of relief fell on his face.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm impressed Rahé Syn. You had me doubting myself for a moment there. But you made a mistake." Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber. "Qui-Gon is right-handed."

Qui-Gon looked down at the lightsaber in his left hand. "Clever" He said.

The image shattered like glass - like a mirror, and the pieces fell to the ground leaving a fine dust at Obi-Wan's feet.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Obi-Wan yawned which gained him a chuckle from Qui-Gon._

" _Perhaps it's time to go to bed my very young apprentice." Qui-Gon said._

 _Obi-Wan replied with a scowl. Did his Master have to be so patronising?_

" _I suppose compared to you I am very young." Obi-Wan retorted, quickly getting to his feet so that he was out of reach._

" _Yeah, you'd better run." Qui-Gon said as he took another sip of his drink._

 _A smile stretches across Obi-Wan's face. It was one of those smiles that was so infectious that even though he had only caught it from the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon could do very little to stop himself from smiling as well._

" _Just go to bed Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said with mock irritation._

 _As if to prove his Master's point Obi-Wan yawned again. "Good night Master."_

" _Good night Padawan."_

 _Obi-Wan made his way out of the hall and towards the rooms they had been given to stay in. He found himself wondering why he was suddenly so tired. It wasn't like the mission had been tiring at all._

 _He rounded another corner and almost walked straight into the old orange skinned woman._

" _My apologies" He said with a short bow which made him feel surprisingly lightheaded._

" _No harm done." Came the familiar voice of Pi'Ka. "You look like you might just fall over." She laughed. "Why don't I walk you back to your room?" She suggested._

 _Obi-Wan wanted to object but he found himself too tired to. So, together they continued to Obi-Wan's room._

. . .

 _Obi-Wan woke up the next morning and couldn't remember making it to bed the night before._

" _Are you still in bed?" Qui-Gon asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Our transport is leaving in a few hours. You should get ready to go."_

 _Obi-Wan sat up. His head felt fuzzy._

" _Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked._

 _Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm fine."_

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way through the darkened room he was in. The only sound was the soft crunch of glass beneath his boots. The further he walked, the more mirrors he came across. Altogether he found four. Four huge mirrors that stood like pillars in the dark room.

Obi-Wan assumed that each of the Jaricans were trapped in a mirror, just like he had been.

That was how he had been sure that it wasn't real. Everything had been mirrored. He hadn't realised it until Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber.

There was a loud crashing sound and when Obi-Wan turned to see where it was coming from he was met by short arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Please tell me you're real." The young girl said.

Obi-Wan hugged her back. "I'm real Sirla."

She let go and looked up at Obi-Wan. "Where are the others?"

"I think they're still in the mirrors." Obi-Wan said.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Sirla asked, eyeing the three remaining mirrors.

"I don't think so. If we break the mirrors, we might kill them…"

Sirla nodded solemnly. "Then we just wait?"

"I'm afraid so."

Whilst they waited they told each other about what they had seen in the mirror.

"... and then I realised that everything was the wrong way round." Sirla finished her story.

Just then they heard another mirror shatter and turned to see Perth running towards them.

"That was freaky." He said once he joined the other two.

"That's certainly one way of describing it." Obi-Wan commented.

Before they could get into much of a discussion they heard the familiar sound of shattering glass again.

"Obi-Wan!" Tavin exclaimed as he spotted the ginger-haired Jedi. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I'm glad to see you as well, my friend."

They all turned to the last mirror expecting it to break too, but it remained standing.

Tavin looked around the group. "Renja."

The others nodded. She was the only one left.

As time ticked on the mirror remained standing.

"What do we do now?" Perth finally asked.

"We wait." Obi-Wan replied.

The three Jaricans shared a look and then Tavin stepped forward and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We have waited too long already. We're on our last day, if we don't continue we might never get back."

"We can't leave her here." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure she wouldn't want us to waste our time waiting here. I know I wouldn't…"

"But…" Obi-Wan tried to argue but he knew that Tavin was right. They were running out of time and they didn't know how much of this "game" was left.

With reluctance he nodded once, not taking his eyes of the mirror that remained.

Each of the Jaricans bowed their heads to the mirror before turning away until only Obi-Wan was left.

"I am sorry, Renja." He said quietly before bowing low and turning to leave as well.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat in the room of a thousand fountains. Usually the sound of the flowing water would calm him, he would find peace watching the trees sway in the artificial breeze, but not now, not today. Obi-Wan's funeral was in an hour.

Qui-Gon reached to his belt and unhooked the lightsaber that hung there. Not his but Obi-Wan's. He had found comfort in having it by his side. Some part of him was still waiting to give it back.

He turned the cylinder over a few times as he admired its design. It felt slightly out of place in his grip, but of course it would, it was made for smaller hands.

As Qui-Gon thought back he realised that there were still so many things that he didn't yet understand. He had so many questions that might never get answered.


	6. Part 6

Obi-Wan, Tavin, Perth and Sirla found themselves in what seemed to be a throne room. All four walls and both the ceiling and floor were covered in mirrors. In the middle of the room sat Rahé Syn on a throne. Her black clothing flowing over the throne like shadows. Her eyes scanned each of them individually, burning like fire. No one dared to look at them for too long in fear that they might be able to burn them.

"I'm impressed. So far, I have only managed to claim one of you as mine… Perhaps more of you will join Renja?" Rahé Syn said with a smooth voice. "This is your last challenge." With a flick of her wrist a door appeared at the far end of the room. "Just go through the door and you will find yourselves back home, so you can reunite with your bodies…"

"There's no way it's that easy." Perth said.

Rahé Syn laughed. "Quite right you are, my child."

With that last sentence mirrored walls rose from the ground, creating a maze. All four were separated from one another.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tavin sat in his house, his sister curled up next to him asleep. He had just returned from the capital where he worked at the government house. He had spent the last hour telling his sister about the peace talks that were about to start and the Jedi who had arrived before she fell asleep. He stroked through the young girl's short white hair. There was a knock on the door and Tavin heard footsteps before the door opened. When he heard his mother cry out he knew exactly who was at the door._

" _No, please! Not my daughter." He could hear his mother cry._

 _Then Pi'Ka entered the room. "Halli?" She asked as she looked at the young girl curled up against her brother._

 _Tavin looked at the old woman with pleading, tear-filled eyes. "You can't have her." He whispered so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl._

" _She has been chosen…"_

" _No! Take me, please, not my sister… please, she's too young." He pleaded._

 _Pi'Ka considered the boy for a moment._

" _Please." Tavin said again._

 _And with a single nod it was done. Pi'Ka accepted Tavin as a competitor. She knelt before the young Jarican. She mumbled something that Tavin couldn't understand and then pressed her hand against his chest._

 _It was a strange sensation. He felt the symbol draw itself on his skin. He undid his shirt to see the black circle that had formed just over his heart._

 _Pi'Ka got to her feet again and bowed her head to Tavin. "May you have better fortune than those who came before you."_

 _Her words weren't very comforting, but it was all that the woman said before leaving._

 _As soon as Pi'Ka was gone, Tavin's mother came running into the room, tears staining her face. She stopped dead when she saw the black mark on her son's chest._

" _I'm sorry mother. I couldn't let them take Halli."_

 _. . ._

" _Are you sure you're comfortable?" Halli asked for the fifth time. Today was the day that Rahé Syn would take her competitors. Most Jaricans were heading to the capital for the festival to celebrate those who would be taken to the Mirror Realm so that Jarica would remain safe from the shadow demon. But not Halli. She sat by her brother's side as he waited to be taken._

 _Tavin laughed. "Yes, Halli."_

" _Promise me you'll come back." She said as a tear rolled down her face._

" _Please don't cry." Tavin begged as he wiped the tear from his sister's face._

" _Promise me." She repeated._

" _You know I can't do that."_

" _You have to! I'll make sure nothing happens to your body and I'll wait for you to come back. Please come back."_

" _Halli, I need you to promise that you'll look after mother…" Tavin said ignoring his sister's pleads._

 _She nodded. "I promise."_

" _I love you Halli."_

" _I love you too Tavin."_

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to find his way through the maze but it was difficult. Because of the mirrors he couldn't tell what was a wall and what wasn't. It was slow progress. He remembered in which direction the door was, it wasn't much to go by, but it helped. He only hoped that the others were having better luck than him.

Obi-Wan turned another corner and almost walked straight into a mirror. He turned left and headed straight ahead before coming to an intersection.

"Obi-Wan!" He turned and saw Perth running towards him, followed closely by Tavin. "Am I glad to see you! This place is making me crazy!" The younger Jarican added.

Tavin smiled. "I'm glad we found you as well."

Obi-Wan returned the smile but then frowned. "Have you seen Sirla?" He asked.

Both Tavin and Perth shook their heads.

Obi-Wan looked around with uncertainty. "Alright. This way." he said as he started walking again. He wasn't sure about the direction but he hoped it would offer the two Jaricans some comfort to think that he knew where he was going.

The young Jedi adjusted their direction slightly so they were heading towards the door again. He reached out with the Force, hoping to locate Sirla. But even if he did, he didn't know how he would find his way to her through the maze.

After what felt like an eternity of left and right turns Tavin suddenly called out with excitement.

"The door!"

Obi-Wan looked ahead and indeed there it was. The door that would take him home. He just hoped that he was in time.

All three of them sprinted ahead but Obi-Wan stopped abruptly. Realising that he had stopped the other two stopped as well.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" Tavin asked.

"Sirla. I can't leave her here." Obi-Wan replied. "You two go. I'll find her."

"Are you sure?" Perth asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. There's no point in us all staying here." Obi-Wan smiled at the young Jarican. "I wish you all the best Perth." He stretched out a hand and Perth took it.

"Thank you, Jedi Obi-Wan." He then bowed to Obi-Wan, before turning and doing the same to Tavin. And then he took off and with one last look back headed through the door and disappeared.

Obi-Wan turned to Tavin. "You should leave as well" He said.

"So should you."

"I'm not leaving anyone else behind!"

Tavin smiled. "Neither am I."

Obi-Wan sensed that arguing with Tavin would just waste time so he didn't.

Obi-Wan and Tavin headed back into the maze remembering exactly where they had come from.

"Sirla?" Tavin called out again.

"Tavin!" Finally came the reply.

Tavin ran over to the wall where he had heard the call come from.

"She's behind this wall." He said.

"But how do we get to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can't you use your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've already tried. It doesn't work in here."

"Sirla, stay there, we're coming to you." Tavin called through the wall.

"Alright." Came the reply.

"Obi-Wan please tell me your Force can help find her…" Tavin said.

Obi-Wan considered for a moment. "I'll try…" He closed his eyes and focused on the maze trying to picture all the routes. He knew the way back to the door but it was difficult finding the way to Sirla. He would have to completely trust his instincts and just go for it.

"This way" He said as he started off down a path and turned right.

After a few more turns they finally spotted the young girl sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.

"Sirla!" Tavin called out as he rushed to her side. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought I would never get out" She sobbed.

"It's alright, we've got you." He assured.

"We need to go" Obi-Wan said.

Tavin nodded and helped Sirla get to her feet. "Come on let's get out of here."

They started running back to the door. They were relieved to see that it was still there.

"You first Sirla." Obi-Wan said to the young girl.

She hugged both of them one after the other. "Thank you. I will never forget what you did for me." And then she disappeared through the door leaving just Tavin and Obi-Wan.

"You next my friend." Obi-Wan said. "I told you, you would get to go home…"

Just then the mirrors all shattered at once and the door started to flicker.

"What's going on?" Tavin asked.

Rahé Syn appeared looking angry.

"The girl was supposed to stay here!" Her eyes blazed with fury. "You should have left when you had the chance. Now only one of you may leave."

"What?"

"No! Those aren't the rules." Tavin exclaimed.

" _I_ make the rules. Either one of you leaves or neither of you do!"

"You go." Obi-Wan said.

Tavin shook his head. "I won't leave you here."

"Tavin don't be ridiculous. You have to get home to your sister."

Tavin smiled sadly. "We all have family to go home to. Even you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't matter. Just go."

"This isn't your fight my friend. It never was."

"I will not go." Obi-Wan said with a resolve that would not be broken.

Tavin considered the situation and then bowed his head. "So be it." He stretched out a hand to Obi-Wan. "It was an honour being your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will miss you."

Obi-Wan took Tavin's hand. "It was an honour being your friend as well Tavin. I wish you all the best. Farewell."

"Farewell." Tavin echoed.

"Rahé Syn. I will stay." Obi-Wan said. To his surprise Rahé Syn just laughed.

"Will you?" She challenged.

Obi-Wan frowned. He didn't understand.

"I'm sorry my friend." With one strong push Tavin sent Obi-Wan tumbling backwards towards the door.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed as he fell through the door and disappeared.

All that was left from the Mirror Realm was Rahé Syn's laugh that echoed through his mind and the face of a friend who he had lost.

. . .

Obi-Wan found himself back at the temple. His eyes filled with tears as Rahé Syn's laugh burned itself into his memory. Why didn't he see it coming? Why did he think Tavin would just leave?

He looked around the room he was in and realised that he was still in the Mirror Realm. He still had to reconnect with his body. He could see it lying on the funeral pyre, there was still time, it hadn't been lit yet.

Obi-Wan took a step towards it but then backed away again until he hit the wall at the other end of the room. Then he sank to the floor.

Everyone thought he was dead. _Maybe it's best I stay that way._

He rested his chin on his knees and watched as a Jedi Master picked up the torch to light the pyre.

Soon it would be over.

He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate…

"No!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again to see Qui-Gon tearing away from the small crowd.

"I can't let you. He's not dead. I know he isn't! I can feel it."

"Qui-Gon, please not here…" Master Windu said.

"No. He just needs more time, he…"

Obi-Wan felt his heart break as he watched his Master fight to stop the funeral.

 _What am I doing?_ He asked himself. Tavin had sacrificed himself so that he could live. He couldn't throw that away. And his Master… Qui-Gon was still waiting for him to come back.

Obi-Wan got to his feet again, he would honour Tavin by living. Then he felt the room shake violently but no one else seemed to notice.

 _The realms are moving out of alignment._

* * *

Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan more strongly than he had the past two days. He knew that Obi-Wan was still there, he just knew.

"Continue." Mace said to the Jedi holding the torch.

"No, please. Stop!" Qui-Gon said.

Mace put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him from stepping forward.

Qui-Gon could only watch with horror as the flame got closer to his Padawan's body.

Out of nowhere a cold breeze rushed through the room extinguishing the torch. And everyone froze in shock as Obi-Wan's eyes sprung open.

Qui-Gon pulled away from Mace's grip and rushed to his Padawan's side.

Obi-Wan was completely overwhelmed. It felt like his senses were on 200%. He hadn't realised how dulled his senses had been in the Mirror Realm. He had forgotten how numb he had felt when he first found himself there. The lights were all too bright, the silence was too loud.

He sat up but his muscles felt stiff. He swallowed gulps of air but none of it seemed to reach his lungs.

He didn't know where he was, or what was going on. It felt like his brain had been on pause for the last two days and now everything was hitting him at once.

Qui-Gon gathered his panicking Padawan in his arms and held him as tightly as he dared.

"Breathe. It's alright, I've got you. Just breathe."

And then he finally broke. Tears streamed from Obi-Wan's eyes and he fell into Qui-Gon's embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Obi-Wan just whispered on repeat as he cried.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what he was apologising for, but right now he didn't care. He just held the boy tighter as if he would be torn away again if he let go.

. . .

The council had a million questions but Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was in no state to answer them.  
After what felt like the thousandth "I'm sorry" Obi-Wan had finally managed to calm down but he hadn't said a word since. Not when everyone at the funeral stared in shock, not when the bewildered healers ran every test in the book, not when Qui-Gon had demanded to take him back to the apartment, not even when Qui-Gon asked whether he was alright. He had just nodded numbly.

Now Qui-Gon stood in the kitchen making tea and wondering whether he had truly got his Padawan back. _He's just in shock._ He assured himself.

He picked up the two cups and walked back into the living room. Obi-Wan was still exactly where he had left him. He sat on the sofa staring blankly at the wall.

Qui-Gon walked over to the boy and placed one of the cups in his hands.

The heat of the cup caught Obi-Wan by surprise and he let go. Qui-Gon had to react quickly to catch it before it fell.

Obi-Wan looked from his hands to the cup that Qui-Gon had caught. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "You already said that." He held out the cup again.

His Padawan considered for a moment before cautiously taking it again. He made no attempt to drink it, he just held it in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat down on an opposite chair.

Obi-Wan stared at the cup for a long while before focusing his gaze on Qui-Gon for the first time. "I couldn't save them." He finally said.

"Who?"

"Renja and…" He paused for a moment, "and Tavin. I told him he would be able to go home..." Obi-Wan's red-rimmed eyes went glassy and he was forced to take a deep breath before he could continue. "Everything feels so strange. I'm having difficulty controlling my thoughts and emotions… I'm sorry, you must be so disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan in disbelief. "Of course I'm not disappointed." He got up and sat himself on the sofa next to Obi-Wan. "It's alright. You just need time. I understand that. When you're ready to talk, I will be here to listen."

Qui-Gon glanced at the boy sat next to him and saw him smile for the first time since Jarica.

"Thank you."

They just sat there for hours and slowly Obi-Wan started to tell Qui-Gon about what had happened. Qui-Gon listened patiently, taking in everything that his Padawan said. With every word Obi-Wan could feel the weight lift off his shoulders slightly. Then, he reached the end of his story and went silent again.

"What happened wasn't your fault, I hope you know that." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly but Qui-Gon didn't think he truly believed it. It would take time but Qui-Gon knew that his Padawan would be alright.

"I'm sorry about what you went through as well." Obi-Wan said breaking the new silence that had set.

Qui-Gon couldn't stop himself, he wrapped an arm around his Padawan's shoulders, letting the boy's head rest on his shoulder. "I'm just grateful that you're not dead."

As Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, who was starting to fall asleep, he swore that he would never again go to a Padawan's funeral. A part of him knew that that was true. He would not outlive Obi-Wan Kenobi and he was glad. This boy would be his legacy and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

And that's the end. Please let me know if you liked this story. :)

I just want to say thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and of course reviewed this. It got a much better response than I was expecting, so thank you!  
And of course a huge thank you to my beta reader. ;) Without her this story might never have been finished and she's the one who convinced me to post it in the end.


End file.
